


Criminal

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gun Kink, Lee Taeyong Twin, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: The rivarly between twins was faded to tragedy if the blood running through their bodies was the only remaining connection among them.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Lee Taeyong Centric - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> first, theres death and slightly violence and blood. read knowing this, alright? take care.
> 
> and taeyong twin! yes! hes the one talking in italic while his twin its in bold. love ya.

_Do tell me, my dear brother_   
  
_Did you liked to fuck my boyfriend?_   
  
_Were you pleased by him calling_ ** _my_** _name while_ ** _you_** _fucked him?_

  


  
  
Taeyong then gazes down at his own blood keeling in front of him. The young man has his back turned to him, his bare skin exposed in the dim light. Taeyong observes his chest going up and down slowly, his breathe heavy. He presses his body against him and lift the man’s head, looking at him quickly before shoving the black metal of the gun barrel in his mouth. He made sure the boy swallowed it through his throat a few times before he starts to cough and the Lee decides to stop, grabbing the other’s hair forceful with his left and puts the gun in his head using the right hand. He lowers himself until he reaches the height of the boy's ear, biting the earlobe unkindly. 

_You should've been more cautious if you were planning to_ _impersonate_ _as me_

_You’re my clone, but you aren’t me._

_You’re just a copy catty_

_Silly, dumb twin of mine_

The other stayed quiet. He was furious with himself even before being putted in that situation. He was the younger one between them, always anything but the first. The rivalry was everlastingly and so on, he wanted to ruin his brother so bad. He prepared him personally and even disgustingly forced himself as disguise as the same as Taeyong. He projected to be in the same manner as him, fashionable look-alike, dyed mint hair and heterochromatic left eye. Everything was working to its perfection, of course, if it wasn't for _him_ destroying **all** _once again_. 

_You outlined everything for me to end in prison,_ _didn_ _'_ _t_ _you?_

_You'd kill him and blame me_

_I almost fell for it_

**Yes, I'd kill that idiot boyfriend of yours after having my time fucking him good. I'd eliminate you. I'd be the first, not just the** ** _Other_ ** **. It was faultless, but you showed yourself before I could pull the trigger to eternity.**

Taeyong eyed him, smiling slightly before giving a kiss at his own kin on the jawline. The face of the other turned into repugnance. Taeyong got on his feet, moving his body away just a few inches. The gun still in it's previously place. 

_No, your crime still perfect_

_Because I'm your crime, right?_

The trigger was pulled, the blood spread in several carmine droplets, the body graciously falling to the ground. Taeyong excused himself a little distante of the mess, cleaning the gun and tucking it away for safety. Observing the lifeless body, he admired the features of the one who was almost his equal, at least, on the surface. 

_I loved you, dear brother._


End file.
